


Secret Mission

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hestia Jones has been assigned a mission for the Order of the Phoenix. She approves wholeheartedly of her partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozma_katiebell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ozma_katiebell).



> Written for [](http://ozma-katiebell.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ozma-katiebell.livejournal.com/)**ozma_katiebell** as a very belated birthday gift. She asked for Charlie Weasley/Hestia Jones. I hope this is what you had in mind, sweetheart.

**Title:** Secret Mission  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Hestia Jones  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 652  
 **Summary:** Hestia Jones has been assigned a mission for the Order of the Phoenix. She approves wholeheartedly of her partner.  
 **Warnings:** Strong sexual content, adult language  
 **Notes:** Written for [](http://ozma-katiebell.livejournal.com/profile)[**ozma_katiebell**](http://ozma-katiebell.livejournal.com/) as a very belated birthday gift. She asked for Charlie Weasley/Hestia Jones. I hope this is what you had in mind, sweetheart.  
AND:  
[ 02\. Secrets; Charlie/Hestia](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/26632.html) on [](http://15pairings.livejournal.com/profile)[**15pairings**](http://15pairings.livejournal.com/) and [ 30\. into my arms](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/8168.html) on [](http://potterprompts.livejournal.com/profile)[**potterprompts**](http://potterprompts.livejournal.com/)

_Secret Mission_

Hestia was waiting for him. Her short, dark hair swung just above her shoulder, as she paced back and forth across his tent.

"I don't suppose this is a social call."

She shrieked at the sound of his voice. "Bloody hell, Cha'lie, are you trying to give me bleeding heart failure?"

He walked behind her sliding his hands around her waist. "What fun would killing you be?"

She turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

"Missed me, have you?"

"Romania's too bloody far away, Cha'lie." Her breathing came in fast pants and gasps as she devoured his mouth, pulling his pouty bottom lip between her teeth.

He lifted her in his arms, pulling her legs tight around his waist and carrying her to his bed. Through gasps he asked, "Is- _kiss_ -everyone- _nibble_ -okay?"

She nodded that they were fumbling with the buttons on his shirt and feeling his hands grasp her arse, squeezing. He laid her on the bed before him, following her down and foregoing the buttons that held her top closed, instead ripping them open and pushing her hands away from the buttons on his own shirt. He yanked it over his head with most of the buttons still fastened in one fluid movement. Attempted by anyone else, the movement would have seemed less than graceful, but he was Charlie Weasley after all. Few men, giving their best efforts, could accomplish what he did with relative ease. His tongue dampened the lace of her bra, seeping through to tease her nipple into a hard point.

She gasped out the words "mission" and "assignment" and "Charlie," though his name may well have been in response to the fact that her bra had gone the way of her shirt, and he was teasing and torturing her nipples in the most divine way.

Hestia couldn't say when Charlie had removed her clothes, or even whether he had done so by magical means or otherwise. She only became aware they were missing when his tongue slipped between her lips and his fingers pushed their way inside her.

"So wet. So ready for me," Charlie groaned in her ear. He wore a smug, cocky grin when he looked down at her. "If I'd known you needed me this badly I'd have—"

Hestia thumped him sharply on the side of the head. "Fuck me, you prat, instead of wasting time acting like an arrogant arse."

Charlie pulled back and slammed hard into her. She bucked her hips up from the mattress to meet him, keeping perfect time with his.

"Is this what you want, love?" Charlie asked, breath coming in pants and still sporting the same confident smirk, as he pushed into her repeatedly, hard and fast, his self-control waning with each thrust forward.

"Fuck yes, Cha'lie."

His lost his rhythm quickly, his thrusts becoming more random and sporadic as his pace quickened and his moans became more desperate with need. Two final hard thrusts and he was collapsing atop her, but continuing to work her clit frantically.

"Please, baby," she begged.

His thumb never slowed the quick tight circles across her clit until she was screaming his name and trembling beneath his already sated body.

When her orgasm subsided, Charlie rolled over to his side relieving her of his crushing weight, but pulling her with him and cuddling her in his arms, as her head rested lightly on his chest.

"You said something about a mission."

"Did I?" she asked, her breathing shallow.

"You did."

"Give me a minute to catch my breath, Cha'lie."

"Before you tell me about the mission or before I shag you again?"

"Both, baby. Both."

Charlie grinned at her. "One question first. Are you going to be my partner for this mission?"

"I am."

"Then I hope it's a long one."

"Me too. Oh Merlin, Cha'lie, me too."

~Fin.~


End file.
